justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Into You
|artist = |year = 2016 |dg = |mode = Solo |nogm = 3 |pc = Pink |gc = Teal |lc = Aqua |pictos= 166}} "Into You" by Ariana Grande is featured on Just Dance 2017. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a geisha-based woman with Japanese features. She has black hair in many curves connected by a golden barrette, and wears a pink and white striped robe, dark blue patent leggings, pink and yellow wedges, a black and a teal elbow-length glove, a pink transparent mask, a dark pink belt with a yellow diamond in the middle, and a gold choker on her neck. Background The background has rocky mountains and a volcano in the distance. Closer up are pink cherry blossom trees that grow from the ground. The sky has pink smoke and cherry blossoms rising from the ground. During the chorus, it turns into a closeup of the tree branches' flowers sprouting up and a close-up of a flower petal. This background moves in a counterclockwise circle. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Raise your arms and join your hands together. Gold Move 2: Point both directions with your arms. Gold Move 3: Lower your arms with your hands together. This is the final move of the routine. IntoYouGM1.png|Gold Move 1 IntoYouGM2.png|Gold Move 2 IntoYouLastGMPicto.png|Gold Move 3 IYGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game IYGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game IYGM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia * This is Ariana Grande's fifth song in the series, after The Way, Problem, Bang Bang and Break Free. ** However this is is her sixth song in the entire franchise, after Put Your Hearts Up in Just Dance Kids 2014. *The dancer's wedges are in the same shape as Super Bass’s wedges. The only difference is the colors. She also wears an identical mask to the alternate dancer of Bad Romance, hairstyle identical to the coaches of Hey Mama (Geisha Version), and a pair of pants identical to the coach of Lights. *This song was revealed at the VMAs, where the song's music video received four nominations. *Lyrics from this song "A little less conversation and a little more touch my body." are referenced in the ESRB rating summary, and they are the a part of the reason for the "Mild Lyrics" rating. https://www.esrb.org/ratings/search.aspx?from=home&titleOrPublisher=just+dance+2017 *The line But baby don't let them see it appears divided as But baby don't let them/See it in the first chorus, but appears as But baby/Don't let them see it in the rest of the song. *The line Made too many mistakes is misinterpreted as ''I made too many mistakes''. *"My boy" in the line "A little dangerous, my boy" does not appear in the lyrics. *The lyric I’m on the edge with no control is misinterpreted as I’m on the edge of no control. Gallery IYmenusquare.jpeg|''Into You'' IntoYouAvatar.jpg|Avatar on Just Dance 2017 Into you-0.png|Coach extraction Backgrounteaser2.png|Background teaser IYcss.jpeg|Coach selection screen Videos Ariana Grande - Into You Just Dance 2017- Into You by Ariana Grande - Official Track Gameplay -US- BGS 2016 - Into You References Site Navigation es:Into You pl:Into You Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017